


Lock And Key

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: After being away from each other for two weeks, Cas and Y/n finally get the pleasure they need.





	Lock And Key

Cas pushed y/n onto the bed, the man landing with a thud and bouncing twice. 

The blue eyed angel then jumped right on top of him and kissed him with force, the feeling of his lips consuming Cas, filling his mind with thoughts of y/n, and only y/n.

You see, as soulmates, y/n and Castiel had the need to be together constantly, the feeling of being separated, even if just for a minute, making both feel anxious and lost. 

What with y/n being hunting partners with the Winchesters and Cas more often than not having business up in heaven to attend to, y/n and Castiel were separated a lot.

This caused the need for touch and reassurance in both men to occur once they finally saw each other. 

This usually resulted in hours spent rocking the bed, with multiple orgasms from both men, no matter what time of day or who could be around to hear them.

Two weeks on a case hunting werewolves, allied with demons, which just made the case even more difficult. 

At the same time, Cas was going around the country, hunting down any demons associated with this, trying to get information on what was going on. 

Eventually they found out the werewolves were making deals with the demons, trying to become more powerful and stronger, not that it worked very well. 

Having three of the best hunters in the world and the sexiest angel in existence working together, made it a whole lot easier to get rid of the monsters.

As soon as the last demon was killed, Cas transported y/n back to the bunker with him, leaving the Winchesters at the warehouse two states over, giving Cas and y/n more than enough time to get themselves reacquainted with each other’s bodies. 

After a quick shower, y/n entered his room to see Cas sitting on the bed, eyes blown with lust, a predatory gaze fixed on y/n.

“You’re so perfect”, Cas stated, a look of love gracing his face. 

Y/n’s face heated, still not completely used to the attention his angel gave him. 

Cas stood up, walked towards him and clicked his fingers, instantly drying the man and getting rid of his towel, leaving him completely naked, just the way Cas liked.

Cas pushed y/n onto the bed, the man landing with a thud and bouncing twice. 

The blue eyed angel then jumped right on top of him and kissed him with force, the feeling of his lips consuming Cas, filling his mind with thoughts of y/n and only y/n.

Y/n was already rock hard by now, his dick being pushed against his stomach by Cas. 

He could feel the angel’s ten inch cock through his pants, pushing against his thigh. 

The thought of having it in him after two weeks made him harder, if that was even possible, his strong erection paining him slightly.

After a heated makeout session lasting five minutes, Castiel needed to get inside y/n. 

He stood and went to the end of the bed. 

He then clicked his fingers and all his clothes were removed, except his trench coat. 

He knew y/n got crazy horny seeing Cas like this. 

The way the coat would swing back and forth as Cas thrusted into him, over and over. 

Y/n slightly salivated at the sight of his angel, his cock hard and pointing right at him, a bead of precum leaking out of his slit, his beautiful abs on show through the trench coat.

Y/n got onto all fours and crawled towards the end of the bed, where Cas was standing. 

He stopped, his face a few inches away from Cas’ thick dick and licked the tip, the salty precum tasting like heaven to him. 

He circled the tip with his tongue a few times, the sensation completely taking over Cas, who shut his eyes and tilted his head back with pleasure.

With no warning, y/n took as much of the ten inches as he could into his mouth, deepthroating it. 

While this was very difficult to do at first, two years with the angel and all the practice he had made it all easier. 

He took Cas all the way down his throat, until his nose hit the curly hairs, the raw scent of Cas invading his senses. 

Cas jerked when y/n did this, pleasure overtaking him. 

He loved deepthroating y/n, fucking his face over and over, seeing his saliva leaking all over his cock, glistening. The sight was perfect to Cas.

Y/n started bobbing his head up and down, using his tongue to lick at the vein on the underside of the cock he had in his mouth. 

He moaned around Cas’ dick and swallowed, the feeling overtaking Cas, who needed to cum as soon as possible. 

So he put one hand on y/n’s neck and the other tangled into his hair. 

Y/n knew it was time to stop bobbing and time for his face to get fucked.

Cas immediately starting thrusting hard and fast, giving y/n no time to swallow or breathe properly, getting limited air through his nose. 

Spit leaking out of his mouth and onto the floor as Cas kept going, over and over, until the pleasure was too much and he burst, his thick, huge, salty load filling up the younger man’s mouth. 

Y/n swallowed as much of the white hot cum as he could, but with Cas’s dick still in his mouth, now softening, a few drops fell out and onto the floor, joining his spit and mixing together.

Y/n’s tight asshole was aching with the need to be filled. 

He needed to get Cas hard again and he knew exactly how to do that. He got up off the bed and stood just in front of Cas. 

The blue eyed beauty watched with anticipation, wondering what his boyfriend would do now, watching y/n get on his knees. 

“Another blow job?” Cas asked. 

Y/n just shook his head, then leaned down to the floor and started lapping up the cum and spit that leaked out of his mouth. 

This filthy sight got all the blood rushing to Cas’ dick and he instantly became hard again.

Y/n knew he was finally going to get filled up just how he liked. 

“On the bed, now. Lie on your back ,stretch your legs out”, Cas demanded. 

“Yes, master”, y/n replied with a smirk, hoping Cas would immediately become a whole lot more dominant and fuck him into oblivion, which is exactly what he needed after two weeks.

Lying on the bed, y/n watched as Cas crawled up the bed, stopping with his face just below y/n’s beautiful pink hole. 

Cas leaned forward and gave the hole a kiss, puckering instantly and shaking from the sensation of the angel’s beautiful chapped lips and the glorious stubble, which was sure to leave burns on y/n. 

Cas smiled at his lover.

“You ready to get eaten?” he asked, smiling as he knew what happened to y/n every time he got eaten out. 

“Please, Cas. Baby, just eat me. Take me. Now. Do something. Anything”, y/n pleaded.

Cas got right to it, inserting his wet tongue into the hole, which pulsated at the intrusion.

Y/n felt more pleasure than ever before, Cas tongue running circles within his ass, stretching it slightly with his tongue, until he felt something else. 

Something completely new, yet amazing. 

“What the fuck was that?” y/n moaned, still in too much pleasure to be completely present.

“Just trying something new for you. Tell me if you enjoy it or not”, Cas said. 

He kept going, eating the beautiful ass he had in front of him, sucking, kissing and running circles. 

“Aarrgghh”, y/n screamed in pleasure.

“Keep doing that. Shit! What the fuck are you doing? That feels so good”, he whispered in a breathless tone.

“That’s my grace. I thought it would make you feel good”. 

Cas smirked at the furious nodding, then kept going using his grace to push up against y/n’s prostate over and over. 

He used one hand to keep y/n still, and the other to start jerking y/n off. 

After only twenty seconds, y/n burst, ropes of cum landing on his stomach and chest, the pleasure from having his ass eaten, the grace pushing against his prostate and Cas’s rough hand jerking his cock fast, being too much to keep in .

Both males felt the orgasmic bliss now, but y/n wasn’t completely sated. 

He loved the feeling of cumming, but the feeling of Cas inside his asshole was the ultimate pleasure. 

Whether or not he came himself, he didn’t care. 

As long as Cas filled him up nice and good with his cum, y/n was completely pleased.

“Cas. Baby, I need you in me”, y/n said turning to the side where Cas collapsed. 

“I’m tired now”, the angel said. 

Y/n felt disappointed.

He needed to be filled up, so he decided he’d do all the work and ride the big dick he needed in him. 

“Ok, just at least open me up and then I’ll do the work. Ok?” y/n questioned, Cas nodding in response.

Y/n got up and turned, then moved to straddle Cas chest, knees on either side of him. Y/n lowered his hole onto Cas’ face, who immediately started eating him again. 

This time he used his fingers, holding one up to y/n’s mouth to get wet, before sticking it into his hole. 

Another finger was added, followed by another, scissoring and stretching to make sure y/n’s hole was completely open so as not to hurt himself. 

Cas might not have been the biggest dick y/n had taken, however he was the thickest. 

If y/n wasn’t opened enough, he would probably tear himself apart.

A few more minutes and y/n’s hole was good and stretched. 

He turned back around and scooted down so his ass was over Cas’ length, the heat radiating onto the cock, which twitched with excitement. 

“Spit” y/n said, holding his hand out next to Cas’ face. 

Cas obliged and gave him a generous amount of spit. 

Y/n then used the spit to lube up Cas’ cock and smeared some onto his hole.

He then lifted himself up, lined up Cas’ cock with his ass and then lowered himself. 

He pushed all the way down onto Cas’ cock, filling himself up entirely, an obscene moan erupting from both men at the pleasure, fitting together perfectly, like they were made for each other. 

Well they were made for each other, being soulmates. Which is why they fit together like lock and key.

Y/n sat for a minute, adjusting to Cas’ size, before lifting slightly, then going back down. 

He repeated this, until he felt the pleasure and started bouncing up and down, his dick slapping against Cas’ abs over and over. 

He grabbed Cas trench coat to balance himself, the sight of Cas lying there with his coat on making him so much harder.

Cas just watched, hands behind his head, as his lover rode his big dick, mouth open in pleasure. 

He kept riding Cas’ dick for a few more minutes, until shifting slightly, knowing the exact angle he needed to get the thick cock to hit his prostate. 

Then Cas aided y/n and started thrusting up into him, hitting the prostate over and over. 

Cas used his grace to wrap around y/n’s cock and started wanking him.

Cas could feel y/n’s ass tightening, signifying his release was fast approaching. 

This tightening only added to Cas’ pleasure, and with a few more thrusts he burst into y/n’s ass, filling the hole and painting his insides white. 

The pleasure and complete connection to his soulmate was so much for Cas, that his wings erupted from his back, which wasn’t unusual, seeing as this happened almost all the time the men had sex or made love. 

At the exact same moment, y/n burst, his orgasm stronger from his prostate being hit over and over, thick ropes of cum covering the entirety of Cas’ upper body. Once they both came down from their highs, y/n leaned down and licked up his cum from Cas body, cleaning the angel up, all the while Cas’ cum was leaking out of y/n’s hole, down his thighs and onto Cas’ thighs.

Y/n slowly lifted himself off Cas’ dick, his hole being very sensitive. 

He then quickly swallowed up the leaked cum from Cas’ dick and thighs, before going to the bathroom to clean himself up. 

Once he came back, he saw his angel waiting for him with a smile. 

“Come here, baby”, Cas said in a loving tone. 

Y/n rushed to the bed, got in, and huddled into Cas’ side. 

Cas wrapped his arms around y/n waist and y/n laid his head on Cas’ chest. 

“I love you so much, my angel”, y/n announced in a tired whisper, before falling into a deep slumber, exhausted from all the pleasure he felt. 

Cas just stared with tears in his eyes, the feeling of love being greater than any he felt before in his entire existence. 

He leaned down and kissed y/n’s sweaty forehead. 

“I love you too, my perfect human”. 

Cas then watched as his boyfriend, soul mate, one and only love slept, making sure he had no nightmares and his dreams were filled with happiness. 

Waiting for the next morning, anticipating spending the next day with him and hopefully the rest of eternity. 


End file.
